Lily's story
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Basically a story about Lily's life. People she meets, enemies she hates. Rose is dating Scorpius but Scorpius likes Lily and Lily likes Scorpius. First year to Seventh year
1. Chapter 1

Today I am going to Hogwarts.

Where are my favorite boots?

"Albus, where are my Ted Baker spiked ankle boots?" I screamed.

"The ones that Missy Rose Tipton wore on her 10th shot for Ted Baker?" he stared at the poster of Missy on his wall.

Honestly his obsession with the child model is disgusting.

She is my age, THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM!

She has been a model for Ted Baker, Gap kids, Guess kids, Abercrombie kids, The Fish Brothers, The Entertainer toy shop and loads more.

She has been a model since she was THREE!

Her first job was for pampers nappies.

I hate her, she has mousey hair, sparkling, icy blue eyes and is super skinny.

Plus she is going to play the evil ,cute, little girl that tries to kill Zoey in the hit film series, The house of Night series.

AND her father owns a chain of 5 star hotel.

Meanwhile I have ugly red hair, green eyes and am so tall I can't wear heels without scaring people.

"Yeah have you seen them?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"James said something about selling them to Rose as mum and dad cut his allowance, isn't Missy gorgeous, Missy Potter, that sounds wonderful, I just love her in her second Fish brother modelling job…" he grinned like a lovesick puppy.

"I am gonna kill James!" I interrupted.

"I heard a rumour she was going to become a singer as well, she is good at everything, I bet she has the voice of an angel," Albus kept staring at the poster.

"MUM!" I screamed, she will get James to buy me a new pair.

"What is wrong Lily-flower?" mum called.

"James sold my boots!" I ran down the stairs.

"WHY WON'T HE STAY OUTOF TROUBLE?" mum shrieked.

I heard Albus snickering in his room.

"I am back from muggle London!" dad announced, "Vogue for Lily, Zombie blood war for Albus and The planet of Bikini for James,"

"James doesn't get anything!" mum said loudly.

"Hey mum, hey dad, what's up?" the arrogant voice of James Potter called from the bottom of the stairs.

We all gathered into the kitchen.

"You sold your sisters boots," mum accused.

"Which ones did you find out about?" he asked.

He has stole more than one pair!

"The spiked, Ted Baker ones," I replied.

"Yeah, I sold them to Rose so she could seduce Malfoy," James said carelessly.

UH OH!

"Rose likes Malfoy?" dad asked nosily.

"No, her friend Lizzy dared her to make him fall for her," James clarified.

"I don't understand kids these days, James that is it, we are pulling you out of Hogwarts, you will not do your sixth or seventh year," mum frowned.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ginny, isn't that a little bit harsh," dad said slowly.

"No, I have had enough of his pranks, if he can prove he can behave, we will send him back after Christmas," mum smirked.

"I hate you!" James said, running upstairs.

….


	2. Chapter 2

OMG today I am going to HOGWARTS!

Best of all JAMES ISN'T.

YAY!

"Lily, Albus time to go!" mum called.

I ran down the stairs and James stood there, looking very depressed.

"If I can't go to Hogwarts, then you can't," he hissed.

Then he got out a big bucket labelled Weasley's wonderful hair dye and poured it over my head.

My hair immediately turned bright green.

"MUM!" I screamed.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WE ARE SENDING YOU TO UNCLE DURSLEY'S HOUSE WITHOUT YOUR WAND FOR THREE WEEKS," mum shrieked when she saw me.

"What? No!" James screamed in a high pitched voice.

lol

"It's okay Jamesie Wamesie, Albus and I will tell your friends at Hogwarts where you are," I smirked.

"I hate you so much Lily Potter, you mark my words I will get revenge," he snapped.

"James, go now," mum ordered.

…

When we arrived on the platform I couldn't help but scream.

People with frogs and owls and cats ran around, shouting at each over.

As soon as they noticed us they all stopped and stared.

"It's the potters," they whispered to each other.

I quickly climbed onto the train with the family and their friends and found an empty compartment.

People stood outside, trying to take photographs of us.

"Move over, mover over, I am a celebrity," a snobby voice called.

The compartment door flew open to reveal Missy Rose Tipton.

"Your Miss Miss Missy Rose WOW," Albus said, his jaw dropped.

"And who are you, some famous wizard's son, did he invent some dumb spell or start a school for magic freaks," she sneered.

"He saved the world," I said smugly.

"Your Lulu Pover, you are in that newspaper, the nightly profit," she announced.

"Um, it's Lily Potter," I said, she snorted.

"Well I have more important things to do," she stuck her nose in the air and left.

"What a snob," Fred laughed.

"True plus she looks like a seven year old," Louis said.

"I hate her," I said, "she is a stuck up model in the muggle world,"

"HER! A MODEL!" we all laughed our heads of except Albus who looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

WOW, we are almost at Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the station I saw Hagrid holding a lantern.

"First years over here!" he called.

"Hagrid!" I shouted, running over to him.

"Look how tall you are," Hagrid laughed.

"Look how fat you are, who are you?" a snotty voice said.

I turned around to see Missy Rose Tipton.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am a professor," Hagrid snapped.

Missy just rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air before storming of.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid said, leading us over to the river.

Hugo and I climbed into a boat with a small boy.

"Hello," I said politely.

"h,h,h,h,hi," he stuttered, staring at another boat.

In the boat he was staring at was a group of chubby boys.

"My name is Lily and this is Hugo," I smiled at him.

"I am Freddy," he tried to smile back.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked.

"Anything but Slytherin," he said.

Hugo nodded understandingly.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff," I said.

"Why?" Hugo asked, holding back a snigger.

"As it is an awesome word, Huffley puffily Hufflepuff," I sang.

Freddy smiled a bit more and seemed to relax.

"May I sit here," a loud voice asked.

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes stared at me.

"Yes," I said.

She sat down.

"I don't really want to sit with you but at least none of you are mudbloods like the ones in the other boat," she said.

I immediately hated her.

"How dare you!" Hugo shouted, causing a few people to stare.

"Shut up you filthy bloodtraitor," she said, carelessly.

"Be quiet Freya," Freddy muttered.

"I can not believe you are my brother," the girl rolled her eyes.

Wait, so Hugo's new friend's sister is a junior death eater.

Oh no!

LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello new students," Neville smiled at us all, warmly.

We were waiting just outside the great hall.

"There are three houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff and Slytherin, these houses will be like your families," he announced.

"As if I want to be related to any of you fur-eeks," Missy muttered.

Neville led us into the the great hall

The hat started to sing,

""I am a hat,

To sort the brats,

The hat,

that sorts,

the brats,

Back in the day,

not that far away,

people were dyeing,

people were crying,

Back in the day,

Slytherin,

Slytherin,

some say evil

Sly and ambitious,

and slytherin

Hufflepuff,

Hufflepuff,

some say stupid,

Kind and loyal,

and hufflepuff

Ravenclaw,

Ravenclaw,

some say a bore,

smart and witty,

and Ravenclaw

Hey, look, that one rhymed!

Gryffindor,

Gryffindor,

some say arrogant,

brave and noble

and Gryffindor

Which one are you?

Which one are you?

Slytherin is great,

so is ravenclaw too

Which one are you?

Come and sit down.

come and sit down,

listen to me choose,

you fate for the school,

come and sit down,"

…...

Everyone started cheering.

"ALison Aberabetsfe," Neville called.

A plump girl with a brown plait walked up and sat on the stool.

Neville placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted.

A few followed until "Freddie Zabina,"

Neville placed the hat on him.

"Gryffindor," it shouted.

Freddie smiled a little but seemed to pale after a second.

"Freya Zabina," Neville called.

Neville placed the hat on her.

"Slytherin," it shouted.

A few more got sorted.

"Lily Potter," Neville called.

I walked up and sat down.

Neville smiled at me and put the hat on me.

"Wow Lily Potter, the boy who liveds' daughter. Very interesting, ambitios, brave, loyal and smart. Ravenclaw? NO! Hufflepuff? No! Gryffindor? Maybe! But Slytherin would suit you best, SLYTHERIN," it said.

The whole hall was quiet.

Slytherin had change since the war, muggleborns could be in Slytherin.

But a Potter in Slytherin?

Unheard of.

Albus began to clap and people joined in.

I went and sat down next to Freya.

Freya sneered her nose up and began talking to the second year sitting opposite.

Missy was called next.

Neville placed the hat on her head, much to her horror.

"Slytherin," it called.

Fantastic.

So I have to share a dorm with Freya and Missy.

At the end of the sorting 6 people were put in slytherin, four girls and two boys.

"Let the feast begin!" Proffesor McGonagall called.

All different types of food appeared in front of us.

Missy looked at it and gave herself a plate full of carrots.

Freya did the same.

I felt self conscious eating the yorkshire puddings and sausages.

…..

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OTHER GIRL SHOULD BE LIKE. ANY SUGGESTIONS?


	5. Chapter 5

A stern-faced, ugly prefect stood up and shouted "Slytherin's this way!"

Every Slytherin first year followed him out of the hall.

He lead us around bending corridors and down moving stairs.

I saw Hugo following Lucy, walking in the opposite direction.

"SCORPY!" I heard a high pitch voice scream.

Rose was grabbing onto her boyfriends' (Scorpius) arm.

"Rose, I saw you with Max Johnson.," Scorpius snapped.

"We are just friends," Rose laughed, which is a lie, Rose told me she was cheating on Scorpius.

"Do you normally snog your friends in broom cupboards?" Scorpius asked.

Rose's jaw dropped and she turned and flounced away.

"Come on," the prefect called, noticing that we had stopped to watch the argument.

"This will be on the cover of witch weekly, my mum works there and I will write her a letter telling her," a short boy told the taller boy.

"What is it like to have a stuck up, cheating cousin," Freya asked spitefully.

I just ignored her.

"This place is weird, why would anyone care about that ginger haired freak?" Missy asked.

"Hi," a small voice said.

I turned to see a small girl, only a bit taller that Missy.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"I am Coral," she smiled.

"I am Lily," I grinned at her.

"Are your parents wizards?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, is it true that will mean you will be better at magic than me as neither of my parents have magic," she asked.

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter if your parents aren't wizards," I say.

"Yes it does," Freya said snidely.

"Finally someone who will know me," Missy grins.

"Wow, you are Missy Rose Tipton," Coral breathes.

"Missy, I know who you are, I just don't care," I rolled my eyes.

The two boys turn around.

One of them is really ugly and the other looks evil and arrogant.

"I am Horace Goyle, pure blood" the evil looking one introduced himself.

"I am Zach Zeldman, half blood" the ugly one says.

"I am Freya Zabina, pure blood," Freya says.

"I am Missy Rose Tipton, celebrity, child model, child actress and I have royal blood, I am 72nd in line for the throne," Missy says.

Freya laughs a cold, evil laugh.

"Mudblood," Goyle snarls.

Zach bites his lip.

Coral goes very pale, clearly she has heard what mudblood means.

"Shut up Goyle," I snap.

"Lily Potter," Goyle sneered.

"Keep up!" The prefect called.

We all hurried after him.

Soon we arrived at a big door.

A portrait of a grumpy old man stared at us.

"Password?" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bubblebots," the prefect said.

The portrait swung open.

"Wow," Zach breathes.

The common room is made of marble with posh green armchairs and settees.

A marble fire crackled in the corner.

A few student were gathered around a white oak desk, lounging snottily in big green chairs with elaborate patterns.

It made my heart break.

I bet the gryffindor common room is comity and warm.

With students shouting and laughing.

Cora seemed to love the posh room, her face glowed with delight.

Freya and Horace even smiled a little.

Missy's nose was turned up in disgust.

She was probably expecting a luxury new york apartment with fancy red stools and a trendy glass dress.

Zach glanced at the common room, with a blank expression.

"Ew, it is like being in a medieval house, I can't wait until I get out of this place," Missy said.

"It isn't as posh as I am used to but…"Freya flipped her hair.

"It's magic, oh isn't it beautiful Lily," Cora gushed.

"Yeah lovely," I said sadly.

"Girls dorms are up and left boys the same to the right, if you get lost ask her," he said, pointing to a glamorous girl wearing a mini-skirt.

She had sunshine blonde hair and was smirking at a letter in her hand.

She looked evil.

Boys stared at her longingly.

"Malfoy can you do your job?" The prefect called.

The pretty girl rolled her eyes and strutted towards us.

"Don't be scared, you'll make friends, blah blah blah," she said boredly.

"Hello Star," Freya smiled.

"Freya, lovely to see you made Slytherin, after what happened to Scorpius, I was worried," she smiled wickedly.

"Your name is Star and someone is called Scorpius, lol," Missy giggled.

"Who are you?" Star asked, bitterly.

"Just some Mudblood," Freya, waved her hand, carelessly.

My blood boiled, MUDBLOOD!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, causing people to turn and stare at me.

"I have royal blood, I am 75th in line for the throne!" Missy shouted.

I stormed out of the common room and caught sight, trying to find Lucy, I need Lucy's kind smile and sweet words.

I spotted Rose, flirting with a friend of James's.

"ROSE!" I called.

"What, can"t you see David and I are busy," she hissed.

"But Rose, there is this mean girl called Freya and she called Cora a mudblood and her and Star were insulting Scorpius and their was this bossy, ugly prefect and the common room is scary and cold, Rose I am scared," I cried.

"What are you talking about, don't ever say Star's name in front of me and who cares about Scorpius, go back to your common room," Rose snapped.

"But….." I sobbed quietly.

"Bye Rose," David said, walking away.

"Look what you did, go bother someone else," Rose snapped snottily.

I spotted Scorpius talking to Lucy.

"That ugly idiot!" screamed Rose.

Without any warning Rose ran up to Lucy and slapped her on the cheek.

Everyone around gasped and a few people took pictures.

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted.

Rose glanced at him, suddenly she flipped her hair and stormed away.


End file.
